A Day Without Sunshine
by Total Batman Obsession
Summary: Most of my stories have Bruce bring mean to Clark, so I thought of a situation where he would have to be nice for once. Clark's parents have just died. Tell me what you think and tell me if you want me to add anything or write another chapter or whatever. Comment, you want to! ;) I don't own the Justice League nor do I own any characters in this Story, DC owns everything.


It's days like this I try not to focus too much on how much time I have on this planet. It's so much more then what humans are handed. Everything I do is a stall, just trying to keep people alive, when inevitably humans will die just like they did, just like they did. I clench my fist and stop in mid-flight. I let the tears go down my cheeks, not bothering to wipe them. No point, they give no irritation, nor do they have the affect of making my eyes sore, no they just serve the purpose of what? Relieving stress? Helping me cope?  
>My breathing isn't affected by my crying either, since I'm up in space I clearly don't have to breathe. Soon I'm wracked with sobs but I continue flying again.<br>It does nothing to help me forget or clear my head since my brain processes things at a far greater rate then humans. Nothing to soothe or help with the pain.  
>"Superman, Watch-Tower, now."<br>"Not now Bruce." I say through clenched teeth. Always ordering me around, always expecting me to be at his beckon call. That man is one of the rudest, aggressive, arrogant people I've ever met, well not this time. I crush the communicator link that was in my ear and keep flying.  
>I find myself sitting on the moon just gazing at the planet that has caused so much pain and happiness. The Justice League, The Planet, Smallville, my friends, my family. But not my family, my family is gone. I'm not sure what I am going to do with the farm, sell it and I'll miss it, keep it and it will stay there but be of little use to anyone. I'm not going to worry about that now, I still have funeral arrangements to make but I really don't want to talk about that!<br>Think about nothing Clark, just empty your head. It doesn't work, of course it doesn't work. I sob harder, still gazing at this beautiful planet with the two most important people in my life gone.  
>"Kal-El, Batman wishes to speak to you at the Watch-Tower." The voice comes into my head, I don't answer back I just block it out. Unlike humans, I'm able to control who is able to telepathically talk to me and right now J'onn isn't welcome. Can't they see? I would of thought Bruce of all people would understand. I want to be alone. Perhaps I'll go to another planet, the closest one to earth, just for a day.<br>I cannot abandon earth for too long but a day wouldn't be that bad would it? I think I deserve it with the people and the incidents I have to put up with.  
>After a while I find the smallest of peace when I block the world out, the crying stems and I finally wipe the tears. I guess this is where humans breathe deeply in order to calm down but I'm clearly not one of them.<br>They are gone and there is nothing that I can do about it. I once went to another world, it was interesting because on that earth everyone knew all three of my names, I didn't exist, I was a comic book character. In that world I apparently had the ability to turn back time by spinning the earth in the opposite direction of which it is meant to go in, a ridiculous notion but now I wish it where true.  
>I hear the Watch-Tower alarms go off and my eyes of wide? What if there was a problem and I ignored them both? Bruce could be hurt or dead and it would be my fault! I speed toward it, my pain forgotten as I focus on my other job. I touch down and go through the hanger, having to slow down a few times for the doors and the air lock system.<br>In haste I search for him, nothing seems out of place. I locate him and fly fast, reaching him within a second. He's standing outside my door with an envelope and two white roses. No injuries, apart from the cracked ribs from two days ago.  
>"I knew that would work, next time try actually coming when I tell you." I'm stunned.<br>"Get in the room Clark." The room uses a pass code only I know but Bruce could of gotten in if he wanted so why stay outside, is he finally respecting boundaries?  
>"What is this about Bruce?" I snap at him as the door shuts behind him.<br>"I'm sorry you're parents died, I got you a card and these two roses because that's what I do each anniversary, I leave them in crime alley. I've arranged the funeral to be done in Smallville, they will have nice gravestones and don't worry about telling the league because Rao help them if they don't come. I've told Lois when it is and Perry has given you the week off with pay. If you ever want to talk I can get Barbra or some one else to cover my patrol but I'm basically trying to name this as easy as possible for you Kent." I smile and suddenly I don't feel so alone. I hug him and for once he doesn't tense or try and pull away. He awkwardly rubs my back and tries to say something comforting but I'm just so moved by the fact that he would do all this for me.  
>"Alright, alright get off." I smile at him through tears.<br>"Thanks B, I mean it, I really appreciate it." He smiles back and slowly, hesitantly puts a hand on my shoulder.  
>"The world isn't all rainbows and lollipops Clark, but its not always full of dark clouds and rain either, you and Dick taught me that."<br>"Not such a pessimist after all eh?" He glares at me.  
>"Shut up Kent."<p>

Did you you like it? Comment :)

To anyone who reads my stories, I promise I'll try and update soon, I've got ideas don't worry about me running out, it's just getting them out and trying not to write a dozen stories at once.

Tell me if you want me to write anything in anyone's POV or anything

I get bored sometimes :)


End file.
